Akaki, démonne de la mort
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: Il faut retrouver Sasuké ! Et pour cela, Itachi, Sakura et une étrange fille vont se ralier. Avec une pointe de romance (surtout à la fin) ils vont devoir passer bien des épreuves ! J'avou l'histoire est un peu pa top au début mais kan Iatchi arrive sa va
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les persos ed naruto pa a mo et me fai pas dragent dessu POINT.

Titre : Akaki, démonne de la mort.

Auteur: Une certaine chieuse nommé Céline si les acecnt marchait dans les surnoms...

Genre: Pfff.... sa dépendra des chapitres la flemme de reflechir el soleil ma cramer le cervo en espagne.

Note : Je suis helas TOUJOURS en Espagne donc je supporte TOUJOURS les claviers en espagnols. Donc correction des chapiters quand je serait de retour en france! Et : Shinu en jap veut dire mort.

Chapitre 1 : Débarquer en plein drame!

Cela faisait deja plusieurs heures qu'elle marchait. Pour seul compagnie elle même. Jeune fille de 16 années, elle avait troqué son bandeau du pays de la brume pour celui de Konoha, où elle avait été convoqué. De long cheveux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune et raide. Des yeux aussi sombre aue l'encre de chine aux reflets rouge de l'aube. Habiller d'un dos nu rouge, pantalon large et noir. Percing au nombril. Bandeau accrocher en guise de ceinture. Elle arriva enfin au village. L'hokage Tsunade l'attendait á l'entrer:

- pas trop tôt. Nous t'avons convoqué car tu es la meilleur chounnin de ton village. Tu vas integrer l'equipe 7 pour retrouver un de leur membre, Sasuké Uchiwa, enlever il y a maintenant 2 jours... Shinu... ton nom de famille ne nous a jamais ete transmis...

Shinu eu un sourire ironique :

- Normal, je n'en ai pas... mais si vous le desirez vraiment, vous pouvez signer Shinu Akaki...

- Akaki ? Lueur rouge ?(clin d'oeil a un ami tres chere a mon coeur)

Son sourire s'agrandit face a la mine surprise de Tsunade et répliqua :

- Mon village ne vous a pas prevenue... que je descendait du fond des enfers?

Shinu comemnca a rire face a la minde defaite de l'hokage et se rendit sur e lieu où elle etait censé rencontrer la fameuse equipe 7...

Elle traversa le vllage, sous les regards étonne des passants qui ne la reconaissait pas. Soudain, ont la heurta. Alors que la personne allait repartir elle le saisit brusquement par le col, le renvoit devant elle et l'engeule :

- Hey le môme la! Tu pourrais faire gaffe merde!

"C'est qui celle la?! "

Le regard feroce elle soupira sans lacher le fameux gamin a la toufef blonde et aux yeux bleus. Celui ci riposta:

- Je suis en retard! Lache moi ou je te met une raclée!

Shinu se mit à ricanner et décida par charité d'effacer láffront du gamin et demanda:

- En retard a quoi? T'est qui d'abord gamin?

- Naruto Uzumaki de l'equipe 7 future hokage et...

Shinu n'ecouta pas la suite et le coupa:

- Conduis moi à ton sensei gamin... que je lui secoue un peu les puces pour mieux elever le demon renard!

A suivre

je dois partir la g plus ed thune dsl bye et bizou dsl pour les fautes!


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : les perso m'appartienne pa me fai pas d'argent sur la fic (en a tro marre de répéter)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**Sa chauffe...et ont sait même pas pourquoi !**

La mine mécontente, Shinu suivait Naruto qui bougonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Ils se faisaient repéré dans les rues de Konoha, par le style particulièrement dark de Shinu. Certains se demandaient même si il n'allait pas y avoir retour d'Orochimaru. Shinu ignora ces regards peu discrets. Ils n'étaient pas très prudent à Konoha, remarqua Shinu, de mater ainsi les individus qui s'y promenaient. Elle n'aurait pas le bandeau de Konoha sur elle, massacre serait déjà fait. Malheur à ceux qui osaient la pointer du doigts, ils se prenait un regard meurtrier « descendu du fin fond des enfers » comme le qualifierait sa propriétaire. Naruto passa devant une échoppe de ramen et ne pu s'empêcher de ralentir pour baver, oui il était déjà très en retard, oui il avait une taré derrière lui, mais l'appel des ramens était si fort... le bruit de l'eau bouillonnant...

Ont ne s'arrête pas en chemin !

Il venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête par Shinu :

Avance, j'ai une raclée à mettre !

Naruto grogna un truc toujours aussi incompréhensible mais qui était essentiellement composé du mot « ramen » (donc sans intérêt sauf pour les fans envers qui je m'excuse platement). Enfin, et je dit bien, enfin, ils arrivèrent à un terrain d'entraînement où une jeune fille aux cheveux rose était recroqueviller sur elle-même, assise sur un rocher, et ne fixait rien d'autre que le vide. Et sinon rien d'autre qu'un grand jounin aux cheveux gris ressemblant à un balais qui se passionnait pour un livre intitulé « Le paradis du batifolage, volume inédit ». Naruto alla bouder dans son coin, tandis que Shinu fit :

AHEM !

Et c'est à peine si le jounin lui adressa un regard.

Bonjour Shinu.

Quelques secondes...allez une minutes...bon DEUX...Sa y est Kakashi réagit enfin :

SHINU ?! A Konoha ?!!!!!

Devant la mine dépiter de l'épouvantail, Shinu ne pu qu'esquisser un sourire carnassier.

Oayo Kakashi-sensei ! Comment va la santé ?

Mal maintenant que tu es là...

Vraiment ?

Shinu sortit 20 shurikens qu'elle lâcha à une vitesse surprenante. Kakashi les esquiva en soupirant, plaçant le marque page dans son livre préféré avec regret.

Tu es lourde, vraiment !

Tu devrait être enjoué c'est plutôt à ton tour de réclamer vengeance Kakashi-sensei, c'est moi qui t'es battue la dernière fois !

Si sa peut te faire plaisir, je déclare forfait. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour le moment

Une flamme passa dans les yeux de Shinu qui attaqua sans prévenir. Aggriper au dos de Kakashi elle s'exclama joyeusement :

Ont ne perd pas les vieilles habitude, tu sais très bien qu'abandonner avec moi ne sert à rien, je n'arrête que quand je le souhaite, ou quand il y a mort entre les deux adversaire !

Sakura ne prêtait même pas attention au boucan qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Naruto lui les observait, intrigués. Kakashi se plaint :

Mais enfin pourquoi as t'il fallut que tu vienne à cette air de repos ?!

Shinu s'accrocha au cou de Kakashi et répliqua :

Plains toi à ton élève, c'est lui qui m'y a conduit !

Naruto...

Naruto se défendit :

J'y peux rien si elle est tarée cette fille sensei !

Plus sérieusement Kakashi...

Shinu le lâcha et dit :

Je suis ici pour remplacer Sasuké Uchiwa de l'équipe numéro 7. Je te ferais mordre la poussière une autre fois...

Ont y croit...soupira Kakashi.

Shinu du se retenir de le frapper en crissant les dents et se tourna vers Sakura. Elle fut étonnée par le comportement renfermé de la jeune fille. Elle demanda :

C'est l'une de tes élèves sa ?

Oui, Sakura Haruno...pourquoi ?

Shinu s'approcha et demanda devant Sakura :

Haruno-san ?

Sakura redressa faiblement la tête et souffla :

Qui êtes vous ?

Celle qui vous aidera à retrouver Sasuké Uchiwa. Bonjour.

Kakashi ne pu qu'être surpris face à un tel comportement de la part de Shinu. C'est en effet la mort de devoir la supporter. D'où venait ce comportement si doux et attentionné, et surtout polis, elle qui ne l'est que limite avec un hokage...

Dîtes moi, Haruno-san, je sais bien que c'est une histoire d'amour qui vous torture ainsi, mais qui peut en être l'heureux prétendant ?

Devant le silence de son élève, Kakashi répondit :

Le recherché...

Sasuké...Uchiwa... ? C'est bien sa ? Vous étiez ensemble ?

Sakura secoua la tête de gauche à droite lentement.

Amour à sens unique...nè ? Je sais ce que c'est, c'est douloureux, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura hocha la tête. Naruto intervint :

Sakura-chan, n'était tu d'ailleurs pas avec lui quand il a disparu ?

Shinu se redressa et fixa Naruto avec étonnement. Sakura craqua et éclata en sanglot, criant le nom de la personne qu'elle aimait. Shinu la regarda, désemparé.

--------------Next Chapter-----------

promi juré je me grouille, mé alor, k pensé vou de cette histoire ? hein ? franchement please, et vou n'ête pa o bou de vos surprise !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer :ouiiin jen é mare de répéter cte phrase ki me tue les persos de naruto, pa etre a moi...capish ?!! pff jcroi on va utiliser les copier coller maintenant ! bisou a tous et cimer pour les review !!

**Chapitre 3**

**Un tempérament de feu**

Shinu se boucha les oreilles, l'air ennuyer et dit calmement :

-Sakura, arrête de pleurer !! Arrête !

Sakura se calma. Shinu remit ses mains normalement et se tourna vers Naruto, elle dicta calmement :

-Explique toi mieux gamin.

Naruto fulmina :

-Tu m'énerves toi ! Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin ! Je te bats quand tu veux !!

Kakashi, de nouveau en pleine lecture ajouta :

-Oui, Naruto à le potentiel pour te battre !

Il fit le fier, mais Kakashi rajouta :

-Même si il ne sait pas vraiment l'utiliser.

Naruto s'énerva contre son maître, s'ensuivit donc une scène. Shinu fixait Naruto, un air légèrement agressif sur le visage, dégoûté, méfiant. Les traits de ses lèvres partirent vers le bas et elle détourna le regard, à l'ouest de la direction de Naruto. Sakura calma ses sanglots.

Au bout d'un certains moment, les cris de Naruto l'énerva, et elle coupa court :

-Bon il se la ferme là ?! Ont a pas quelqu'un à aller sauver ?!

Kakashi contredit la jeune fille :

-Rechercher, rechercher Shinu, pas sauver.

Avec un air agacé graver sur le visage, Shinu répliqua sèchement :

-Si ont doit le rechercher ont doit forcément le sauver !

Shinu soupira et s'étira.

-Vous êtes lents à la détente, comme d'habitude, sa risque de m'horripiler...

Kakashi fit remarqué à la jeune fille :

-Je te signale que je suis ton senseï, tu dois m'obéir...

Shinu s'énerva :

-Senseï ?! Bande de tarés ! Jamais tu ne seras mon senseï Kakashi ! Je me démerderai seul, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres !

Kakashi eu une goutte de sueur en plaçant son marque page et soupira :

-Bon, commençons cette superbe journée de recherche. Sakura, tu iras chercher dans le village, Naruto dans le côté Est de la forêt, moi dans l'Ouest, et toi Shinu tu t'enfoncera le plus loin possible dans le nord.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui va le plus loin ?!

-Pour une raison tactique, tu risque moins de danger que nous.

-Pff...

Kakashi acheva :

-Rendez vous ici dans 7 heures.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Shinu soupira de plus belle :

-Et il ose me traiter de chieuse après ?!

Elle tapa du pied et assassina du regard un arbre devant elle. Sakura, intrigué demanda :

-Nous ne comprenons rien...

Shinu se retourna vers eux, traçant un cercle de poussière. Elle fixa Sakura, qui eu un choc en décelant les yeux de la jeune fille, ils paraissaient si profond, qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'y plonger une seconde, et d'y avoir vu son âme, d feu, beaucoup de feu, de l'agressivité, mais autre chose, une autre chose, qui était effroyable. Un frisson la parcourue un instant, mais Shinu bougea. Ses long cheveux fins, aussi noir que les ténèbres ondulèrent aux rythmes de ses pas. Naruto demanda :

-Hey toi, tu vas où ?!

Shinu tourna la tête vers lui, tranquillement elle répondit :

-Je ne vais pas rester 7 heures ici, je pars en ville, visitez le coin...

Naruto la regarda partir d'un air blasé, mais il était malgré tout intrigué, il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fille qui s'incrustait, comme sa, dans l'équipe, remplaçant son équipier, Sasuké... Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Sasuké jamais il n'avait vraiment pu s'entendre, mais qui était elle pour oser s'incruster dans l'équipe, ainsi, comme si il n'avait jamais exister !

Après quelques minutes, il partit sans prévenir Sakura et fonça sur les traces de Shinu. Quand il arriva devant elle, il se stoppa. Autour d'elle, un chakra tel celui de Kyubi, rouge, s'enflammait. En une seconde, les trois anubus de Konoha furent décapité après qu'un est crié :

-Toi là !

Le sang gicla, atteignant Shinu sur son visage, sur ses affaires, mais elle s'en fichait. Naruto fut stoppé dans son élan. Mais Shinu se retourna brutalement, sentant sa présence. Elle souffla :

-Alors gamin, toujours aussi prétentieux ?

Naruto supporta le regard de la jeune fille qui siffla agacé :

-Ton regard m'énerve !

-Pourquoi vous les avez tué ?!

Shinu soupira de plus belle et répondit :

-N'oublie pas que je descend des enfers, mon seul maître, c'est moi, je n'ai pas de pays à qui obéir, ou sinon je n'aurait pas troqué de bandeau...

Elle sembla réfléchir et dit :

-En faite, que voulais tu ? Te mesurez à moi ?

Naruto, survolté répliqua :

-Oui ! Et je garde toujours ma position !

-Tsss... les gamins ne savent pas jauger la force de leur adversaire...

Naruto était déterminé, face à ce regard enflammé, et désireuse de connaître la force du démon renard, Shinu acheva :

-J'accepte ! Mais rendons nous dans un endroit mois découvert...

Rendu sur un terrain d'entraînement vide, Shinu s'étira et regarda au alentour, elle fut surprise en disant :

-Nè...le terrain numéro 7 ?

Quand elle posait ce genre de question avec cette air, ont avait l'impression de changer de personne, voir une adolescente normale, qui était intrigué, et non une jeune femme habité par les enfers eux même. Naruto soupira, ennuyer d'attendre :

-Et alors ?!

Shinu tourna son regard vers lui, Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'était un regard pur, nullement agressif qui s'offrait à lui. Calme, posé. Il avait la sensation que Shinu reconnaissait à peine le démon renard. Mais ce doux moment au parfum de rêve ne dura que quelques secondes, au bout des quels, Shinu redevint normale et annonça en posant un lourd manteau noir, long, à terre :

-Bon, alors que Monsieur le prétentieux s'avance, qu'on en finisse !

Naruto, excité comme une puce en sentant le chakra qui émanait de la jeune fille, fonça sans réfléchir sur elle. D'un regard blasé, elle l'évita, mais l'aggripa au col et lui enfourna un coup de genoux dans les entrailles. Naruto reçut un choc. Avec une vitesse assez avancé, Shinu le maintint en l'air en enchaînant les coups. Avec superbe, pour le final, elle le fit se coucher sur le sol à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Naruto se releva avec difficulté, un léger filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Il se tint une côte et se dit :

« Merde merde merde, sa a à peine commencer que j'ai déjà l'impression d'être à la fin, merde, je ne peux pas me laisser écrasez par cette peste...Sale renard VIENS LA TOI ET TON CHAKRA !!! »

Le jeune homme se mit à se concentrer. Shinu soupira et cracha au sol en murmurant, quelques cheveux devant la figure :

-Je suppose que nous allons avoir à faire à Kyubi...

Elle redressa la tête et regarda le jeune homme invoquer.

« Il en met du temps pour invoquer la bête...je ferait peut être mieux de riposter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

-Hey gamin !

Naruto la regarda étonné, tout en ce concentrant. Shinu claqua dans ses doigts dans un sourire et répliqua :

-Je crois qu'ont va garder ce genre de tour pour une autre fois, nous pourrions en avoir besoin durant la mission.

Naruto retira ses mains lentement, tout en étant subjugué par la jeune fille, et son sourire amicale, rieur. Elle ajouta, souriant les yeux fermés :

-Ce duel n'est pas une mise à mort ! Ce n'est pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu pour si peu ! Allez ! Ont se revoit dans quelques heures ! Bye !

Elle ramassa son long manteau, et fixa le ciel, sourire léger sur les lèvres, yeux rêveurs, légère...

To be continued...

----------------next chapter-------------

bon dsl mé chapter son court je c!

le prochin chapter je le pon trè vite en faite il é deja fé mé bon --' sa parle de Shinu. bisouxxxXXX


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : les persos de naruto NE SONT PAS A MOI !!! c bon ? vou avez capter ? Bon c bien !

**Review :**

**mayura09 :**

kikoo !

Lol oui elle à un sacré dédoublement de personnalité j'avoue !

Wé Naruto en sait pas ou donnée de la tête et ce n'est pas fini pour lui le pauvre...

Sasuké...héhé, vou verrez bien héhé, et croyer pas qeu ses retrouvaille seront la fin de l'histoire héhé .(c moi ou tu n'aime pa sasuké ?)

Tinkiète jme magne pour la suite ! zoubi ma belle !

**Chapitre 4**

**La vraie nature de la mort**

Shinu était assise sur une fontaine, dans le bourg du village caché de Konoha. Elle fixait ses pieds, lentement, elle redressa la tête et fixa devant elle d'un regard blasé et de son noir habituel. Une brise passa, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Si il avait invoquer Kyubi, j'aurait été coincer... »

Elle soupira et murmura :

Qu'il est naïf quand même...

Elle regarda le ciel et souffla :

Ils le sont tous de toute façon...

Trois oiseaux blancs passèrent dans le ciel, passant devant le soleil. Shinu les fixa pensivement.

« Aujourd'hui, mère, il y a plein d'oiseaux blancs dans le ciel, êtes-vous parmis eux ? »

7 heures plus tard, Sakura était toujours au rendez vous, elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Naruto était là, bras croisé derrière la tête, mine bougonne. Shinu arriva avec 10 minutes de retard, les mains dans les poches. Le soleil déclinait en un magnifique couché de soleil orangé, doré. Elle s'exaspéra :

Il est pas là l'autre vieux ?!

Elle s'assit et soupira :

Sa craint, un membre de son équipe disparaît, même pas il se bougerait le cul l'obsédé, comme Jiraya je vous jure...

Sakura fixa avec étonnement la jeune fille. Shinu se retourna et souffla :

Ah...'lut Sakura.

Naruto se pointa et dit :

Et moi alors ?!

Toi tu ne mérite pas que je te salue !

Mais...mais...dit un Naruto désappointé.

Où sont passés les sourires ? Les rires ? Les regards bienveillants ? Pas possible, il avait pas causé avec la même Shinu c'est pas possible...Shinu tourna son regard noir vers lui et l'assassina du regard. Naruto soupira, tête baissée et s'assit. Le pauvre ne comprenait plus rien. Ino arriva, un panier en osier sur les bras, maintenant âgées de 17 années. Elle regarda le groupe avec étonnement et dit :

Vous attendez votre senseï ? A une heure pareille ?

Sakura esquissa un petit sourire et répondit :

Non Ino, ce soir, nous débutons les recherches pour Sasuké...

Ino fixa sa meilleure amie avec étonnement, les yeux écarquillés, puis elle s'excusa, le cœur serré :

Excuse moi Sakura, j'avais oublié...

Les yeux de la jeune kunoichi s'humidifièrent un peu mais elle murmura avec un très léger sourire :

Non, mais sa va... Je t'assure !

Ino s'approcha et prit son amie dans ses bras pour la réconcilier. Shinu, assit non loin, s'efforçait de fixer le sol. L'affection qui rodait non loin, elle la répugnait. Son regard noir prenait des reflets rouges de plus en plus intense. Elle finit par les fermer, les sentant trop ardents. Naruto s'éloigna :

Shinu ?

Shinu ouvrit lentement les yeux et le fixa, elle l'agressa :

Ferme un peu ta gueule toi là...

Elle se releva dans un bruit de chaîne, chaînes sur son pantalon et son manteau. Elle fixa dangereusement le renard, mais l'arrivé de Kakashi stoppa tout :

Bonjour les jeunes, désolé pour le retard, sur la route 'j'ai rencontrer une jolie jeune femme qui avait égaré son chaton, puis vous savez, quand sa à les larmes aux yeux ce...

Il fut coupé net par le regard de Shinu qui s'était tourné vers lui. Il soupira, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu l'énerver, il soupira juste :

Naruto, écarte toi. Shinu, calme toi.

Shinu ne fit aucun geste violent, mais sa voix claqua :

Regardez moi sa ! Le maîtres protège ses petits élèves chéries ! J'en connais qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'être protégé !

(Je dis sa mais pour ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de lire le volume 24 vous comprendrez ou je veux en venir...)

Kakashi ne dit rien et répliqua :

Calme toi !

Mais je suis calme ! Le jour où tu me verras vraiment en colère Kakashi, ma patience n'arrivera pu à tenir l'envie meurtrière que je porte à certaines personnes...dont toi !

Kakashi eu une goutte de sueur. Shinu soupira, elle se tourna, et aperçu Naruto, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, redevenue normale, et dit lentement :

Toi aussi, j'aimerais me battre contre toi quand les conditions le permettront, car apparemment tu as le potentiel pour me battre...

Shinu, avait, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, esquisser un petit sourire sur sa dernière phrase. Ses petits sourires que jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait réserver qu'à Sakura ou Naruto. Kakashi, désemparé pensa :

« Je ne comprendrait jamais cette fille et ce qui l'habite... »

Après ce petit contre temps, Ino partit cueillir des fleurs.

-----------------------Next chapter-------------------

un chapiter court, mai comme sa je vous les envoie plus vite, le prochain risk detre bocoup plu passionan, la ou on en appren beaucoup plus sur Shinu et ses relation ! zoubi a tous et svp, uen ptite review fé tjr palisir car je en sais pas si vous aimer .


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : les persos de naruto son pas à moi a moins que quelqu'un est la gentillesse d'aller les chercher pour moi, car je sais que je ne peux pas compter sur Shinu (Shinu : exactement) et Sacha n'as pas réussit... J'me fait pas d'argent sur la fic non plus !

En tout cas merchi pour les review sa fait tjr hyper plaisir !! rien d'autre à dire à part : bonne lectureuh !!!!

**Chapitre 5**

**Discussion près d'un feu de camp**

Shinu avait finit son parcours depuis longtemps, elle était arrivé là où elle savait ce qu'elle trouverait. Un feu de bois, assez voyant de loin, bien alimenté. Mais à son pied, une seule personne, seul, sombre. Emmitouflé dans une cape noir. Fixant le feu sans un mot, solitaire. Shinu s'assit à côté de lui. Elle s'étira tranquillement et fixa les flammes dansantes, tranquillement. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et demanda tranquillement :

Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ?

Non...

Tu à l'habitude d'être solitaire, je me trompe ?

Sa se voit dans tes yeux...

Car tu as eu l'occasion de les fixer ?

Shinu rie lentement.

Tu ris maintenant toi ?

Shinu arrêta de rire, un petit sourire coller au lèvres elle tourna son regard vers l'individu et répondit :

Et alors ?

Il esquissa un son tour un sourire et répondit :

Rien, je ne critique rien, ta présence fait office de compagnie à ma solitude.

Tu nous sors les grandes phrases ce soir !

Et alors ? Si j'en ai envie.

Puis après une courte pause il continua :

Alors, que fait tu en ce moment ?

Shinu regarda les étoiles, les jambes replier sur elle-même et dit :

Je suis en mission...

Et tu ose flâner ?

Ouh non je en flâne pas, car ce n'est pas n'importe quelle mission, il me semble important de te prévenir...

Ah oui ? Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire reprendre de l'action ?

Le sujet t'intéressera sûrement...

Eh bien, je t'écoute.

Je dois retrouvez ton petit frère qui a disparu en pleine nature...

Le silence d'Itachi se fit long. Puis il finit par articuler lentement :

Sasuké... ?

Shinu, pensive en fixant le ciel, répondit :

Qui d'autre...alors, sa ne t'intéresse pas ?

Une brise de vent passa, faisant légèrement vaciller les flammes. Les cheveux noirs d'Itachi volèrent lentement. Shinu fixait maintenant le feu, attendant avec patience, comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle aimait ce calme. Shinu murmura :

Vous étiez heureux en ce temps là...ensemble non ? Ne pense pas au clan, pense à Sasuké... C'était la belle époque nan... ?

Itachi se releva brusquement. Sa longue cape vola au vent. Shinu qui avait fermé les yeux pour prononcer sa dernière phrase les rouvrit lentement, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Elle se releva lentement et dit :

Bon, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, on se quitte pour un certains temps...

Mmmmh...Sûrement...Prend soin de toi d'ici là...

Pfff...de ce côté-là tu n'as rien à craindre.

N'oublie pas que l'Akatsuki à aussi un œil sur toi...

L'Akatsuki ne me fait pas peur !

Un mince sourire s'afficha à son tour sur les lèvres d'Itachi qui annonça avant de partir :

Merci de m'avoir prévenue...

Itachi partit en un brusque coup de vent. Shinu avait toujours son mince sourire aux lèvres en observant les flammes dansantes. Elle fit un signe pour concentrer son chakra avec une seule main, l'autre dans la poche, et le feu s'éteint.

Cette fois mon vieux...tu t'éteint pour de bon...

Elle rie légèrement et s'en alla, rejoindre le village de Konoha.

_To be continued_

-----------------Next Chapter------------------

Vous allez me dire que je suis vache car les prochain chapitre jusko 8 son deja prêt mais ke j en me foule pas pour les uploader, dsl ! jaten de review pour le faire lol .


	6. Chapitre 6 : souvenirs !

Merci bcp pour vos review sa fait palisir ais c en baisse....lol j'avou le début était vraiment pas terible mais sa va mieux la nan? et aussi BONNE VACANNNNNNNNNNNNCE !!!!!

gros gros bisouxxxXXXXX !!!et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

**Du feu dans les veines**

**(De l'irrespect dans les veines, et fière de l'être !)**

A minuit, toute l'équipe 7 était de retour au point de rendez vous. Chacun bredouille. Sakura se morfondit :

Je n'ai rien trouvez de mon côté pas même une trace.

Naruto ne dit rien, enrager contre son impuissance, Kakashi fit de même. Avec un sourire rempli d'assurance, Shinu assura :

Du morale les gens ! Sasuké va revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, Kakashi souffla :

tu as toujours trop d'assurance et d'irrespect…

Shinu s'étonna et répondit :

Il faut avoir de l'assurance dans la vie, surtout quand on est sur des faits, je en dit pas qu'on le récupérera en claquant des doigts, que sa pourrait être un combat long et acharné, mais que le résultat est là, il reviendra. Et à qui je manque d'irrespect ? Il n'est pas mort que je sache !

Kakashi répliqua :

De l'irrespect, tu en as pour tout le monde, c'est le sang qui te coule dans les veines…

Shinu eu un sourire ironique et dit :

Et alors ? Si c'est ma nature je l'assume, je ne vais pas m'ouvrir les veines pour l'hokage ou n'importe qui d'autres !

Sakura et Naruto esquissèrent un sourire. Shinu eu un sourire narquois et répliqua :

Héhé, je vais me coucher moi !

Kakashi soupira :

Justement si tu n'avait pas autant manqué de respect à l'hokage, tu aurais un endroit à dormir.

Shinu soupira :

Sa veut dire quoi au juste ?

Elle eu une goutte de sueur et répliqua :

Ne me dis pas qu'elle à oser…

Tout sourire Kakashi compléta :

Tu vas devoir dormir dehors .

Un sourcil de Shinu eu des tics nerveux, ses dents crissèrent. Kakashi crispa son sourire, une goutte de sueur arriva et il souffla :

C'est bizarre, je sens des ondes très négatives à côté de moi.

Shinu soupira exaspéré, elle se tourna vers Naruto et Sakura, le regard suppliant elle les regarda et dit :

Pitié…

Sakura et Naruto étaient scotché. Surtout Naruto qui ne comprenait rien, soit à chaque fois ce n'était pas la même Shinu soit cette meuf battait tout les records de lunatisme du monde ! Malgré tout, elle avait un charme certain, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux noirs aux reflets rouge, des yeux si intense, ce fut ce moment de contemplation qui fit cracher la réponse à Naruto :

Tu peux venir chez moi…Mais je n'ai qu'un canapé.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sourit et le remercia :

Merci, finalement, j'ai vraiment hâte de me battre contre toi, se sera sûrement un bon combat !

« Pas possible, c'est pas Shinu sa ! »

Kakashi regarda de côté et souffla près de Shinu :

Elle relâche son emprise…finalement.

Mais Shinu contredit :

Je décide de mon attitude, et de mon destin…seul !

Shinu lui décocha un regard assassin. Elle siffla :

Vivement le moment que je te tue Kakashi, car tu m'agaces sérieusement…

Elle tourna les talons et suivit Naruto qui commençait déjà à regretter son invitation. Sakura se retira discrètement, laissant Kakashi seule et pensif. Il pensait à une adolescente de 14 ans qui le fixait avec de grand yeux noir, avec de beau reflet rouge clair. Un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres et son teint légèrement rosie, elle se tourne vers lui, et dit joyeusement :

Dîtes Kakashi senseï ! Vous pourriez m'accompagner voir l'hokage aujourd'hui ?

Kakashi répondit d'un air plat et ennuyé :

Pourquoi moi ?

Shinu haussa un sourcil et rie :

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule, et vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'accompagner !

Kakashi soupira :

Si tu le désires !

Elle s'écria toute contente :

Merci senseï !!

Tout en lisant le premier volume du paradis du batifolage, il tourna un œil vers elle t observa son sourire rayonnant.

Kakashi soupira et regarda les dernières mèches de Shinu disparaîtrent derrière un arbre, au détour d'un sentier.

Rendu chez Naruto, dans son petit appartement, Shinu regarda aux alentours. Elle détailla l'appartement. Naruto faisait un peu la moue, qu'est ce qui l'avait prit de l'inviter chez lui celle là ?! Même Sasuké il aurait préféré…Mais Shinu ne broncha pas du peu que Naruto lui offrit, un vieux canapé usé et un drap en guise de couverture. Elle décida de se coucher rapidement, fatiguer et irrité par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Naruto alla se coucher aussi après un vague « b'nuit ». Shinu s'allongea toute habillée et s'endormit assez rapidement. Son rêve ne changeait pas des autres. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Doucement, des flammes rouges sang prenait forme autour d'elle. Des bruissements d'ailes, il se rapprochait doucement. Un léger bruit de clochette. Apparue devant Shinu un élégant corps de femme, dans les aires, volant légèrement, battant de temps en temps des ailes. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux rouges rubis, un haut cours rouge et un grand pantalon noir très large (XXL), avec des cheveux court et rouge vif. Du bout de ses doigts, où de longs ongles avait poussés recouvert de vernis rouge, elle caressa la peau de Shinu. Shinu la regarda avec méfiance et lassitude à la fois. La jeune démone l'observa et souffla :

Shinu…ont dirait que sa ne te plaît plus d'être une démone…

Shinu ne bougea pas.

Pourtant la gêne de la révolte brûle dans ton sang, tes yeux n'expriment que ton esprit rebelle, tu n'est que toi…

Shinu coupa :

Je sais, depuis le temps j'ai comprit que tu faisais partie de moi…

La démone esquissa un sourire. Shinu, un peu étonné demanda :

Akaki ? Tu n'es plus malheureuse ?

Je le suis moins maintenant, nous sommes libres Shinu…Mais toi tu es encore malheureuse n'est ce pas ?

Shinu baissa la tête et souffla :

Je suis si méchante…

Toi-même, au fond de toi tu ne l'es pas…c'est moi, qui de nous deux est le démon Shinu…

La main ferme de Akaki se referma sur le visage de Shinu et elle souffla lentement :

J'ai changé, je l'avoue, mais si je ne suis pas méchante avec toi, rien ne m'empêche de l'être avec les autres…

Elle resserra ses doigts, et ses ongles tracèrent dans la peau de Shinu de léger trait d'où du sang sortir. Elle lâcha son visage, créant de plus grandes éraflures et pesta :

J'ai la haine ! Et je me vengerais Shinu ! Ton corps sera mon moyen d'y parvenir et tu auras beau résisté comme tu le fait, je les tueraient tous !

Shinu l'observa d'un regard de tristesse, de pitié. Akaki l'observa, sans sourire, un air pensif graver sur le visage.

Shinu se réveilla durant la soirée, vers trois heures du matin. Elle se toucha la joue et souffla :

Nous n'arriverons jamais à être amies…

Elle se leva et se pencha à la fenêtre, regardant la lune pâle et les étoiles. Elle était belle l'époque en se temps…Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela. Elle avait 14 années de tracés derrière, elle, jeune, belle, fine élégante, le regard qui ne demandait qu'à découvrir. Elle était sur un terrain d'entraînement, le numéro 7, près d'une grande pleine, bien fleurie car c'était le printemps. Elle était assise par terre et attendait patiemment. Elle tourna son regard vers sa droite, et se releva. Elle leva haut la main en l'air et s'écria joyeusement :

_Kakashi senseï !!!_

A l'époque Kakashi était encore un anbu. Le masque sur le côté, il esquissa un faible sourire tout en levant la main. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille, elle entonna joyeusement :

_Kakashi senseï ! Vous êtes encore en retard ! Quel mensonge allez vous inventez ?_

Il esquissa un sourire gêner :

_Une vieille dame…_

_Avait perdu son chat ? Courrais derrière son chien ?_

Kakashi eu un grand sourire et répondit :

_Non, n'arrivait pas à porter ses courses !_

Shinu fit une moue et répliqua :

_Sa fait 2 ans que vous êtes abonné à celle là ! Vous devez bien la connaître à force, la vieille ! Vous me l'avez déjà servit il y a à peine une semaine en plus !_

Des aboiements de chiens, et la troupe apparue. Shinu sourit et s'empressa d'en prendre un dans ses bras, un petit chiot :

_Oh Pakkun !!!! Sa lui fait combien ?_

_15 jours._

Shinu le serra dans ses bras et souffla :

_J'aimerais tellement en avoir un…tu as bien de la chance Kakashi, et le clan Inuzuka aussi…_

_Peut être qu'un jour je t'en donnerais un…_

Le visage de Shinu s'illumina :

_C'est vrai Kakashi-senseï ?!_

_Je te le promets !_

_Merci senseï !!!_

Elle lui sauta au cou.

_H…Hey !_

Tandis qu'elle, riait innocemment.

Shinu regarda les étoiles, une petite larme à l'œil. Elle respira à grand coup l'air frais.

Shinu ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna, pour voir un Naruto somnolent, avec un bonnet de nuit marrant. Elle le fixa surprise et demanda innocemment :

Je t'ai réveillé ?!

Surpris par l'amabilité de la jeune fille, Naruto répondit :

Nan, c'est bon, j'allais juste prendre un verre de lait.

Shinu détailla le pyjama du jeune homme et éclata de rire. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil et demanda encore plus surprit de la voir rire :

Quoi ?

Shinu se calma, un sourire amical aux lèvres et répondit :

Rien, excuse moi, bonne nuit ! Fais de beau rêve !

Elle se recoucha juste après. Naruto la fixa surpris, puis esquissa un petit sourire. Elle avait beau avoir ses sauts d'humeur, elle pouvait être adorable !


	7. Chabitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Réussir à se faire aimer par d'autre**

Le lendemain matin, quand Naruto se réveilla, en retard et la tête dans le … Il eu la surprise de voir Shinu déjà prête et radieuse. Elle avait ouvert les fenêtres et chantonnait un petit air en même temps que les oiseaux faisaient leur refrain habituel du matin. Le petit déjeuner était déjà servit, et Shinu ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Naruto hallucina et demanda :

Shinu !

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, lui offrit un sourire radieux et entonna :

Bonjour Naruto-kun !

Naruto eu une mine surprise. Totalement déboussolé. Il arqua un sourcil et demanda :

Shinu, t'es qui sérieux ?

La jeune fille rigola à la réplique du jeune homme, fit un clin d'oeil et ajouta :

Moi-même, qui d'autre !

Il s'installa à table et tout en buvant son lait répliqua :

T'as une putain de double personnalité alors…

Shinu qui d'habitude l'aurait frappé rit de bon cœur. Naruto ne comprenait rien, et n'essaya de rien comprendre, sentant la migraine venir. Shinu s'assit à son tour, ferma les yeux et avoua :

Je sais, je suis détestable, alors…j'essaye de me faire pardonner du mieux que je peux…

Elle semblait un peu triste dans son sourire et son regard. Naruto fixa la jeune fille surpri. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et dit :

N'est ce pas que je suis détestable ?

Naruto sourit et assura :

Tarée, mais pas détestable !

Shinu fut surprise. Puis, doucement, elle sourit de tout son cœur et répliqua :

Merci !

Le garçon finit son déjeuner joyeusement.

« Cette fille est capable d'avoir un charme fou ! »

Mais Shinu regarda la pendule au mur et dit :

Ano…Naruto, ont va être en retard…

Le démon renard se figea quelques secondes puis se détendit :

De toute façon kakashi-senseï à toujours minimum un quart d'heure de retard…

Shinu affirma tout en continuant à regarder l'horloge :

Je sais je les aient comptés ne t'inquiète pas…Je ne connais que trop bien Kakashi.

Naruto se figea et partit se changer en troisième vitesse. Puis ils se rendirent à l'air d'entraînement numéro 7. Sur le chemin, l'air était frais, et faisant vivement savoir que le printemps était bien là. Les bourgeons de cerisiers commençant à pointés. Ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement, que Sakura et Kakashi était déjà là. Shinu dit joyeusement :

Excusez nous pour le retard ! Ont avaient pris l'habitude que Kakashi-senseï soit plus en retard que sa ! Je suis déçu, je n'ai même pas entendu l'excuse du jour !

Kakashi, sachant sur quel air d'entraînement il se trouvait, et surtout, voyant la jeune fille redevenir comme elle avait été, il dit :

Ce n'est pas une excuse petite idiote, une vieille dame ne trouvait plus son chien…non son chat…ah non ! Elle n'arrivait pas à porter ses courses c'est vrai !

Shinu fut surprise et le fixa, étonnée. Kakashi la fixa d'un regard bienveillant, son livre toujours ouvert. Il y plaça son marque page et se releva en soupirant. Shinu s'exclama joyeusement :

Je n'oublie rien Kakashi ! Je t'aurais !

Kakashi soupira :

Tu y crois encore ?

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, bienveillant, Shinu demanda :

J'ai tort ?

Kakashi la fixa quelques instants. La scène à la quel Shinu avait pensé le soir même revint à l'esprit des deux, en même temps chaque élément se déroula. Kakashi soupira :

Tu viendras me voir à la fin des recherches…

A quelle heure s'achève les recherches aujourd'hui senseï ?demanda Sakura.

18 heures, pour le coucher de soleil Sakura.

Shinu se tourna vers elle et affirma :

On te le retrouvera ton amour, tu va voir !

Elle eu un sourire carnassier, Sakura qui depuis la journée d'avant, grâce à Shinu et au soutient de Naruto, avait reprit du poil de la bête hocha la tête avec détermination. Shinu regarda des oiseaux blancs passer dans le ciel et se demanda à elle-même :

« Akaki…merci pour cette journée…je ne sais pourquoi malgré ta rage tu me l'as accordé, mais c'est un ultime moyen pour me faire pardonner ! »

Après les recherches, non fructueuse, Kakashi annonça à Shinu :

Shinu, tu as une convocation chez l'hokage, mais quand cela sera finit, je te prit de venir me voir.

Où sa ?pesta Shinu déjà de mauvaise humeur à l'annonce qu'elle venait de recevoir, aller chez l'hockage, quel plaie ! Elle enfourna sa tête dans sa grande écharpe noir, sa bouche n'était plus visible, ses yeux redevenues agressif fixant intensément Kakashi. Celui-ci répondit :

Au terrain numéro 7.

Elle soupira :

J'y serais…

Elle tourna les talons et se rendit lentement chez l'hokage, d'un pas lent et ont le devinait « très motivé ». Dans la rue, les gens la regardaient du coin de l'œil et murmurait. Cette attitude l'agaça et elle rentra encore plus la tête dans son écharpe. Au bout d'un moment, un vieux pervers, le nez légèrement rougit par l'alcool l'aborda et d'une voix railleuse lui dit :

Dîtes mam'selle, un petit verre avec moi sa vous dit, De tel beauté à Konoha sont rare vous savez et…

Shinu souffla :

Les gens sont vraiment trop lourds…

Pardon ?

Elle s'énerva :

Lâche moi toi !

Une décharge de chakra traversa l'aire et l'ivrogne finit en petit morceaux. Immédiatement des corbeaux se ruèrent sur la chair chaude, offrande rare. Les rares villageois du coin étaient pétrifiés, jamais ils n'avaient vu de corbeau à Konoha…

Elle arriva devant chez l'hokage, elle fixa l'entrer, une grande porte en bois. Son regard était quelque peu mauvais… Une légère brise de vent passa. Ses longs cheveux fins ondulèrent tranquillement au gré du vent, elle ferma ses yeux et respira à grandes goulées. Ses boucles d'oreilles, de grands anneaux se firent aussi bercer par le souffle du vent, comme son manteau et son écharpe. Une feuille se posa lentement sur son nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la fixa quelques instants.

Konoha…

La feuille reprit son envol et Shinu la regarda partir du visage, la moue songeuse. Elle resta son visage fermé et regarda de nouveau l'imposante porte en bois, elle esquissa un sourire en coin et se motiva intérieurement. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte. Un ninja fort peu sympathique l'accueillit :

T'es qui toi encore ?

Shinu leva les yeux et regarda la personne qui lui causait. Elle le prévint :

Ouvre vite cette porte, j'ai rendez vous avec l'hokage…

On sa calme ma jolie, et si nous faisions d'abord connaissance, tes yeux me rappeler ceux d'un certain Oroshimaru que tu dois certainement connaître alors ont va un peu s'éternisez…

Shinu s'énerva :

Les gens vous saoulez sérieux !

Une déferlante de chakra brisa la porte en bois. Elle marcha sur les débris et siffla :

C'est vrai quoi merde, vous pouvez pas faire ce qu'on vous demande ! Toujours à chercher les emmerdes ici ! Et pour ton information si t'es pas crevé, j'connais pas ton Oroshimaru !

Puis elle entra. Tsunade avait vu la scène de sa fenêtre et soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Elle nous attire beaucoup de problème, mais elle à une force qui n'est absolument pas négligeable, je ne sais pas comment la prendre elle ! »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement Shinu entra et commença à dire :

J'ai pas frappez, pas grave ?

Elle était déjà assise. Tsunade ferma la porte, s'assit à son bureau, croisa les mains et soupira :

Bon, ont ne vas pas y aller par quatre chemins, et je te demanderais juste de ne pas t'énerver, ou sinon de te contenir…

Shinu sentit les représailles venir et trancha :

Hey, vous avez votre dossier sur moi ou quoi ?

Non justement, le pays d'où tu viens ne me l'as pas envoyé.

Shinu eu un sourire en coin et soupira :

Je me doutais bien…

Quand le recevrais-je ?

Shinu trancha nettement :

Jamais.

Comment sa !

Vous allez devoir m'accepter comme je suis et sans mon dossier, mais si vous en avez déjà marre de moi je m'en vais, je m'en fou moi…

tsunade soupira de plus belle et murmura :

Mais qu'est ce qu'on t'as fait pour que tu sois comme sa !

vous êtes bien al première à vous en préoccuper, agressa Shinu.

Mais que t'as fait le village de Konoha au juste ?

Vous dîtes tenir toutes vos promesses, mais vous mentez, excusez moi, mais cette entrevue m'énerve, alors à moins que vous vouliez qu'il arrive à votre bureau la même chose qu'à la porte, permettez moi de sortir !

Perplexe, Tsunade l'autorisa. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se demanda :

« Quel promesse Konoha n'as t'elle pas pu tenir ? »

Elle se massa le front.

Shinu était dehors, les mains dans les poches. Elle regarda la façade où étaient gravés les portraits des hokages. Elle regarda d'abord celui qui avait sauvé le village du démon renard et pensa :

« Jamais tu n'aurais voulu que ton village finisse ainsi, alors pour toi, je vais tenir ma promesse, et je protégerais Konoha… »

Elle regarda amèrement celui qui venait récemment de mourir et souffla :

Quand à toi, tu es mort avant que nous pissions régler nos comptes…Mais je ne te pardonne toujours pas !

Son regard assassina le visage, mais elle se retenu de le faire exploser. Elle grimpa sur la rambarde, le bas donnait sur une ruelle déserte. Elle fixa le visage du quatrième et se jeta dans le vide en fermant les yeux, les mains dans les poches. Elle les sortit lentement comme pour former une croix. Deux ailes poussèrent subitement dans son dos. Pas des ailes remplies de plumes, blanches et pure. De grandes ailes rouges, former avec des écailles et du chakra. Elle reprit lentement de l'attitude, les cheveux flottant dans les aires à cause de la force du chakra (si vous connaissez chobits, coparer à Tchii quand elle est en transe). Elle fixa le terrain numéro 7 au loin, battit légèrement des ailes et s'y rendit avec une vitesse surprenante. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses était là, bien cachée mais là, et qu'elle avait tout vu. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et ne comprenais plus rien, elle souffla :

Un…démon !

A suivre…


End file.
